


Repayment

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Ron makes it up to Draco





	Repayment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rondracodrabble @ LJ

"It was my great-great-great uncle's clock," Draco complained.

"They didn't mean to break it."

"Your brothers were tossing exploding cards around. Something was bound to break."

Ron winced. "I'm sorry; I'll make it up to you… I'll buy you another."

"I understand that your family's concept of antique is other people's throw-outs, however that clock was unique and priceless."

"I wouldn't need money to repay you…"

Hours later Ron languidly kissed Draco. "Did I repay my debt?"

"The first time I came. The rest was a bonus."

"I thought I was priceless."

"I never liked that clock," Draco said grinning.


End file.
